A Fire in the Shadow
by Dorious Victious
Summary: A girl named Miyuki is learning how to become a princess, but also how to be a warrior. But things dont Always work out as her classes sometimes overlap each other. To top that off she meets a mysterious boy that always stands out from the others. A story based on many Anime's but I wanted to make my own setting. I have no idea where to put it though. So its in the misc I guess.


A Fire in the Shadows.  
Chapter 1.

Knight school, Princess school.  
A school where people learn how to turn their power into a profession.  
There are two classes in that school, one for the warrior class and one for the royalty.  
The strongest warriors and princes and princesses all attend to one day rule their own empires or protect their king. At the end of the 5 year training a list is made and the top 10 on that list will make it to the top. Because of this universal academy a new language was invented to allow for communication amongst the teachers and students.

Expected to be on the top right is a girl named Miyuki. Born into royalty and a warrior caste. Her skill with the blade is of the highest tier right now as for her social standing, she is loved by all for her natural charisma and Silver Tongue. Managing to talk her self in and out of any conflict should she choose to. Amongst the strongest of these boys and girls are the magicians. Able to apply magic into their everyday life to support their kingdoms or rule it.

Miyuki uses her magic to fuel her blade with fire and ice. Becomming a queen of summer and winter alike. Gaining a high reputation amongst the mages aswell. She is unchallanged and the strongest weapon inside this academy, but because of all this no one has ever dared to approach her personally. Wich left her lonely almost most of the day.

Her lonelyness driving her to turn up with the most terrible of boyfriends sometimes. Sometimes even abbandoning her classes to only end up being cheated on or betrayed. During the years she grew colder and more arrogant untill she became such an Icequeen she was unable to drown her sword in flames. Leaving only ice.

''I dont care Elizabeth… I dont need English! I will go home to Japan soon anyways.'' Miyuki said as she and her best friend Elizabeth walked through the halls to English class. Elizabeth shook her head and dragged Miyuki along into the class room.  
''You must! I wont sit through an hour of that ALONE! So deal with it! And dont you dare to convince the teacher to release you again. I have never been so embarrased!'' Elizabeth said with a concerned look in her eyes.  
''Fiiiiiiiine!'' Miyuki said as she said down, ignoring the stares she got from all the boys and girls, Elizabeth was still uncomfortable to all the attention so she had to be strong.  
''How do you manage…. Everyone is looking at us!'' Elizabeth said as the blush grew on her face, she just wanted to melt into the floor and get away from the hungry stares of the boys and jealous ones from the girls.  
''Oh cheer up! We got sword fighting next!'' Miyuki said as she placed her books on the table only the rest her head on the pages and ready to close her eyes.  
''I am –never- going to take on both the classes again in my life…'' Elizabeth said as she copied Miyukis position between the pages.  
''Oh come on its not that bad, you just miss some sleep. Thats all!'' Miyuki yawningly muttered as the teachers boring voice filled the class room.

The two girls stared infront of them as the hour slowly passed and the bell rang.  
Miyuki leapt out of her chair and ran out of the class room, leaving her bag to be packed by Elizabeth.  
''Geez… What a bother…'' Elizabeth said as she slowly got both of the bags and dragged them outside to the training field.

Elizabeth walked through the garden and into the large forest and stopped for a second to breathe in the warm clean air. Closing her eyes again she walked onwards, knowing the way perfectly by now. What she didnt expect though was bumping head first into Miyuki.  
''What are you doi-..'' Elizabeth yelped but was shushed inmediatly by Miyuki.  
''Shhhhh! Look over there…'' Miyuki whispered as she pointed at the fountain infront of them in the middle of the forest. A boy sat in the water moving his arms in a seemingly random patern, giving him quite a scary vibe.  
''Who is he?'' Elizabeth whispered as she stared at the boy, Miyuki raised her shoulders as she quickly walked past him.

They were about to be late for fencing class and that was the only class Miyuki enjoyed lately. Elizabeth however just wanted to stick with learning about how to be a princess. Learning foreign languages and how to dance and talk. How to stand and eat. But she failed in convincing Miyuki to not drag her into the warrior classes. The two slowly sneaked past the boy hoping he wouldnt open his eyes. His arms moved like tentacles in the air, waving around slowly as his fingers spread and thinned on his hands.  
''Is he performing a ritual or something?! That is so highly illegal!'' Elizabeth muttered.  
''I dont want to stay and find out Elis.'' Miyuki replied.  
''Yeah I guess thats true… Wait… Dont call me Elis!'' Elizabeth whispered back with a blush on her face once more. Miyuki shrugged as she hurried through the forest untill the two reached a empty plain where the boys and girls were already lined up and teamed in pairs of two.  
''I guess we are paired together Elis…Sabeth.'' Miyuki said as she grinned.

The teacher, an old war veteran, looked at Miyuki and Elizabeth and then at the big clock tower.  
''5 minutes late… Im disapointed in you two. You expect to make it in life being late all the time?'' He said as he looked at the two arriving. Elizabeth looked at her fee tand muttered an apology as Miyuki looked at him and smiled her sweetest smile ''But Sir! We were looking around the forest and appreciating the beauty of nature. Only 5 minutes. Its not that bad is iiiiiit?~'' She said as she kept on looking at him with puppy eyes.  
''N-no… I guess its fine… Atleast you come to classes… I suppose…'' He said as he looked at his name sheet. Placing a cross next to the two girls names. Leaving only one name open.


End file.
